villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
I.R. Baboon
I.R. Baboon, also known as Baboon, is the archenemy of Weasel (publicly known as I Am Weasel) and often acts as the antagonist and at times deuteragonist of the show I Am Weasel. He was voiced by Charlie Adler, who also played Gazeem in Disney's Aladdin, Snively in the Sonic the Hedgehog SatAM TV show, the Red Guy in Cow & Chicken, Ed Bighead in Rocko's Modern Life, Panza in the 1996 animated film version of The Prince and the Pauper, Hamilton in Disney's Tarzan, Buck Huckster in Danger Rangers, and Starscream in the Transformers film series. Summary I.R. Baboon is an anthropomorphic dark gray baboon a white T-shirt with his name handwritten upside-down on the front of it. He lives in a run-down trailer near Weasel's mansion. I.R. fails to use proper grammar sometimes, explaining the titles for some episodes ("I Are Big Star, "I Are Music Man", "I Are a Artist", "I Are Bellhop", etc.), and also refers to himself in third-person. Although he himself is not normally a malicious individual - instead he is a very unintelligent individual prone to bursts of bad temper and jealousy: he is determined to prove to the world (and possibly himself) that anything Weasel can do he can do better but as a result of his own stupidity or sheer bad luck his schemes backfire and can cause untold chaos. Baboon is also known to be hideous, willing to sniff his finger half of the time, and has no talent at most things. I.R. is in possession of a large, smelly, bright red buttocks that he never wears pants to cover, and therefore is ridiculed for it. As Weasel has good luck, I.R. seems to have bad luck: for instance, when he was about to get married, his bride fell in love with someone else and left him standing at the altar. I.R. is also the adoptive father of Grampa, a baby who was left on his doorstep in the episode "I.R. Mommy", and I.R. named it after his grandfather whom he seems to greatly respect. At the end of the episode, Grampa grew up. His main goal is to gain an equal or better share of fame and fortune as weasel. He nearly succeeded on several occasions. Despite being a running nemesis of Weasel for the first two series I.R. Baboon was replaced somewhat as the main villain by the Red Guy from Cow and Chicken (the series "sister" show) - though Red Guy would often use I.R. Baboon's own stupidity and bad temper to cause mischief. He frequently attempts to outdo and outbeat Weasel in everything, and when he believes that he has done so, will perform a routine victory dance which consists of putting his hands on his hips and skippingly parading around in a circle as he jumps in that manner while repeatedly chanting a declaration of his success. However, in some episodes, I.R and Weasel are shown to be friends and partners instead of long time rivals, such as when they were pilots assisting in an "air-migration" service or when there were deceased ghosts trying to scare a D-movie actress (who happens to be played by the Red Guy). Gallery I.R. Baboon.gif|I.R. Baboon Trivia *Due to his monkey paws, he has some sort of reality-warping powers. This can be a very useful skill to achieve his life's goal, but yet, he only used it once. *Although he is incredibly moronic because of his lack of brainpower, he demonstrated psychological manipulation skills that almost seemed like superhuman mental powers such as mind control in the episodes "'A Tree Story" and "I Am Crybaby". **Using this kind of manipulation, Baboon turned everyone in the unidentified city dumb, although I Am Weasel stated they may have already been stupid. Navigation Category:Incompetent Category:Rivals Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Redeemed Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Nemesis Category:Animals Category:Arrogant Category:Mischievous Category:Dimwits Category:Extravagant Category:Cowards Category:Male Category:Envious Category:Insecure Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:On & Off Category:Anti-Villain Category:Brutes Category:Greedy Category:Cheater Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Harbingers Category:Archenemy Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Perverts Category:Love Rivals Category:Obsessed Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Magic Category:Incriminators Category:Vandals Category:Scapegoat Category:Comic Relief